Gone
by Sadistic Writer of FanFiction
Summary: Milo is tired of the paranoia that Murphy's Law brings, and wants out. He's done. This story deals with suicidal themes, please read at your own discretion.


Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Milo lived his entire life with this dark cloud of 'what if' hanging over his head. But he couldn't take it anymore. He was a danger to his friends, family, and anybody that got too close to him. If anyone got seriously injured, he could never live with himself.

Sure, he portrayed a happy-go-lucky personality, but inside, he wasn't truly happy. He was broken, tired, and ready to give up. He was done with Murphy's Law. Despite saying that he was fine with it around, he really _did_ want Melissa to find a cure. But Milo wasn't convinced that there even was one. At this point, he couldn't wait around for an extremely unlikely spurt of good luck.

What if someone died? What if he permanently injured somebody? The collateral damage was not worth the risk. He should just… disappear. It would be safer for everyone. Sure, Zack, Sara, and Melissa would miss him. As would his parents, maybe even Elliot and Diogee. Cavendish and Dakota will have to find someone else to help them stop the pistachio uprising.

Milo had had these thoughts for a long time. This was no spur of the moment decision. He just hoped that the law would let him carry out his plan.

Late one night, after a hectic day with Zack, Melissa, Sara and his dog, Diogee, where they all almost got crushed by a train, Milo decided to draw a bath. He snuck down to the kitchen whilst water filled the porcelain tub above, and searched for a knife. Upon peering into drawers and cabinets, he couldn't find one. He headed back upstairs, where after rummaging through the junk cluttered under the sink in the washroom, he managed to find a brand new disposable razor beneath a box of toothbrushes. He ripped open the packaging and snapped the blade out of the cheap plastic. He climbed into the uncomfortably warm water after shutting off the tap. Blade clutched in his right hand, he took a moment to consider exactly _what_ he was doing. Taking a deep breath, a lone tear trickling down his pale face, feeling completely numb, he brought the thin edge to his neck; swiping it across horizontally on the left to right. He gasped and grunted at the sharp, agonizing pain. He sunk down into the water, the liquid burning the deep gash in the young boy's neck. It felt like his entire body was on fire, but he couldn't move his limbs. He couldn't breathe. He grew more and more tired, eyes slipping closed.

The bath water was tainted red, as Milo slowly began to fade away. But he was keeping everyone safe… wasn't he? He won't hurt them anymore. Right?

He would never know how much his friends and family cried. He'd never know that his funeral was disaster free, as Murphy's Law seemingly paid it's respects for the boy that couldn't handle the burden of it being around. The entire town became dull and grey. Lifeless without the excitement Milo's curse brought. His father spent hours alone, racking his brain for a way he could've better prepare his son for the impacts of Murphy's Law. His mom wasn't her usual, happy self. Diogee refused to go for walks, play, or eat. Sara went through life robotically, never expressing emotion. Zack isolated himself, writing songs about the sadness and guilt he carried over his best friend's death. Melissa dove into her studies, burying herself in work to distract herself from the pain that would never truly go away. Bradley obsessed over his life decisions. Elliot's life became empty and grey without the peril Milo brought to his crosswalk. Cavendish and Dakota tried repeatedly to alter the timeline, to save Milo, but there was never an instance where Milo survived.

Milo was buried on a warm April day, with the majority of the town showing up to mourn the death of such a bright, quick-witted boy, paying their respects. Many tears were shed. Nobody would fully recover from this tragic event. It had it's impact on everyone. Milo Murphy was a big part of everyday life, and his absence left a big hole that couldn't be filled. Milo Murphy was important. Needed. Loved. But Milo Murphy was gone.


End file.
